


Royal Dates

by FangsofLightening



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Bisexual Rose, F/F, F/M, remembering a previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: It had been a few years since she'd even considered wearing the dress. Now, going to a royal ball with Alisha...





	Royal Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically game canon. I stick to my own headcanons for Konan.

_"I have something for you." At the sight of the dress Konan pulled from behind himself, Rose groaned. "I was hoping you'd wear it when you accompany me to the ball."_

_"I want to look nice, but don't you think that would be a bit... overkill?"_

_The front of the torso was a dark red with white lace trims on the edges and middle. The three-tiered skirt followed the same general theme. Simple red on the top and bottom tiers. The same shade of darker red from the torso on the middle and lace lining the edge of the second and third tiers down. She nearly laughed at the sight of the rose on the left side of the waist- held in place by a silken bow and sash that she assumed tied in back._

_"Not at all. Technically, you would be underdressed in this." Konan stepped forward until the dress was pressed against Rose. "But I thought this would be more comfortable for you."_

The memory only made her feel less like going than she already did. Rose sighed and set the dress down on the bed. Taking a seat beside it, she leaned forward into her hands. It was just a stupid ball. Dolled-up shallow idiots trying to impress each other. Nothing she couldn't handle. And she'd be going as Alisha's date. So why....

"Are you dressed?" Alisha's voice came from the other side of the door along with a soft knock. Typical of the princess.

"Not yet." 

"Do you require assistance?" 

Rose looked at the dress at her side. Accepting Alisha's offer was tempting. 

"Nah, I'm good." 

Nearly half an hour later, she was prepared and stepped into the other room. 

"Oh my, Rose," Alisha exclaimed. "You look so..." 

"Different," Edna finished. 

"Well, I am dressed up for a royal ball." Rose placed her hands on her hips and grinned. "And I see you look as beautiful as always Alisha." 

Alisha's cheeks flushed slightly and she turned her face away from Rose. The princess was wearing her usual formal attire. Long, floor-length blue-gray dress with lighter designs on the cloth. Lace sleeves falling down from her shoulders and a bow in the center of her chest. Lace collar with a pink gemstone... Long white gloves... Tiara sitting atop her hair, which was pulled back and styled for the ball. Beautiful, but Rose much preferred her other formal attire. The one with the hat. 

"Are you certain you know the proper mannerisms for such an occasion?" Lailah asked. 

"And how to dance," Edna added. 

"Rose, when we arrive-" 

"I know how to arrive on the arm of royalty," Rose assured Alisha with a laugh. "And how to dance." Proper manners and etiquette were another matter entirely, but she knew enough to not embarrass her girlfriend. Especially at a royal ball with the rest of her family around. 

"Really? That's a relief." 

Rose smiled and nodded. Stepping forward to take Alisha's hand, Rose quickly changed the subject before any of the possible questions could be voiced. 

"We better get going if we don't want to be late." 

*****

Stepping out there with Alisha was as upsetting as it was exciting. Arms linked and smiling as the announcer let everyone else know they had arrived. The last time she'd been standing at the top of a staircase like this was... Rose pushed the thought to the side and made sure to curtsy alongside Alisha before descending the decorated staircase. For how unpopular Rose knew Alisha was, the other guests certainly looked happy to see her. 

"Not as unpopular as you think." 

"You know how important appearances are." 

"Yeah, yeah. Play nice to look good and gain favor with others." Rose sighed and looked to the side. No matter the kingdom or how many years passed, it was the same old dance. And not a particularly fun one. 

"Exactly. Politicians and nobility love... to... Rose? Is something wrong?" 

At the sound of Alisha's worry, Rose looked back at her with a smile. It wouldn't be fair to tell her what was really on her mind. 

"Where's the food around here?" 

"Rose! Is that all you can think about?" 

"I'm a hungry woman, what can I say?" 

Alisha shook her head but started leading Rose through the crowd nonetheless. It wasn't hard to find the food and Alisha left Rose to herself with a quick apology. Rose sighed as she watched her run over to one of the councilmen. A party was supposed to be a place to have fun. Make whatever impression you made. Not discuss politics and the future of the kingdom. Sipping at her glass of unnecessarily expensive wine, Rose resisted the urge to sigh as a dolled up blonde snob approached her. 

"You're the woman who arrived with Princess Alisha, are you not?"

"I am." Play nice. Don't embarrass her girlfriend at a high society gathering. "Was there something you needed to talk with me about?" 

Knowing nobility, Rose could guess what the woman wanted. One of two things. The fact that she happened to have breasts or-

"You don't look like nobility, much less royalty." The woman frowned in clear distaste at the dress. 

"And that's a problem?" 

"The title of Shepherd means nothing here." 

So that was it. Ms. Prissy thought she was better than her because she'd been born into money. 

"I'm here for Alisha," Rose said. "My job as Shepherd has nothing to do with it." 

Rose turned on her heel and walked away. The woman's voice calling her back to finish the conversation fell on deaf ears. 

_"I don't think they like me."_

_"They just haven't met you," Konan assured her._

_Rose laughed and took another drink of her wine._

_"Pretty sure they just don't like a mercenary being on the arm of their prince."_

_Konan chuckled at that and pat her hand._

_"Why don't we dance?" He looked at her again. "Have some fun."_

_"Not really my idea of fun, but..." Rose set her glass down and grabbed his hands to pull him onto the dance floor._

Settling into a seat with a sigh, Rose stared blankly at the crowd. Same dance. Same shallow idiots. A room full of memories, as if wearing the dress wasn't bad enough. Twenty minutes ago she had walked in with Alisha, ready to be there for her and help in whatever way she could. Now all she wanted was to leave. 

"Rose?" Lailah's hand resting on her shoulder accompanied the soft tone. "Is something wrong?" 

"I'm fine Lailah." There wasn't much of anything Lailah could do to help. 

"You've been quieter than usual," Edna pointed out. "It's weird seeing you like this." 

"It's nothing guys. Really." She'd tell them to go have fun, but there wasn't much for seraphim to do at a party like this. "I'm just bored." 

_"You sure we can't vanish for a while?" Rose nuzzled her fiance's throat and pressed her lips to his jaw._

_"I'm a prince, Rose. People would notice my absence."_

_His hand slid lower on her hip and she grinned as he pressed closer to her._

_"Are you sure?" Rose gave the silk scarf hanging from his neck a pull, loosening it and exposing more of his pale skin. There was the unmistakable sound of a soft groan. The feeling of one of his hands brushing up her neck and into her hair. He wanted it as badly as she did._

_"Now really isn't the time."_

Of course, she'd convinced him a few minutes later and they'd left the ball. As much as she loved Alisha, sometimes... tonight... Rose stood and looked at the seraphim. 

"I need some air." 

Without another word she walked through the guests and out onto the balcony. Leaning on the stone rail, she sighed down at the lawn. This had been a bad idea. She should've said no. Or at least went out and bought a new dress. 

She missed him so much. The way he'd laugh at her jokes. His smile every time she went to see him. Day or night, whether she climbed through his bedroom window with a grin or was properly announced. Kisses, both chaste and those definitely not, stolen between words and laughter in the garden. 

"Rose?" 

Alisha's thumb brushed her cheek and Rose realized she was crying. 

"Oh, hey Alisha. Thought you were busy making an impression." 

"Lailah told me you seemed down, but I didn't think you'd be crying." 

"It's just a few tears." Rose reached up to wipe at her cheeks herself. "I wouldn't call it crying." 

Alisha's lips pursed into that cute frown, brows coming together and her gaze hardening. Clearly she didn't appreciate Rose's attempts at being fine. 

"Tell me what's wrong." 

"Nah." Rose shook her head. "It's not-"

"Don't say it isn't important." 

"I wasn't going to." Rose looked back out over the lawn. "Now's really not a good time." 

Feeling Alisha press against her back, arms around her and hands clasped in front of her chest was comforting. Alisha's chin rest on her shoulder and they simply stood there for a few minutes listening to the sound of the ball behind them. It had to end eventually though.

"Y'know how you're not supposed to think of previous relationships while on a date?" 

"Who were you thinking about?" 

"Prince Konan." Rose sighed and tilted her head toward Alisha. "The only other time I've been to something like this was with him." 

"What was he like?" 

"You aren't mad?" 

Alisha shook her head and took Rose's hand to pull it up and join her own. 

"Just curious." 

"Konan was..." Rose paused to gather her thoughts. "Pretty nice, actually. Pleasant company, even if he could be a bit stuffy at times. He always had time for me, y'know. Gave me more kindness than most nobles, considering how I was just a mercenary. Some of my best memories are with him." 

"It sounds like you really loved him." 

"I did." Rose looked up at the sky. "We were going to be married. But he- Now I know it was the malevolence, but Konan changed one day. I didn't know what was going on, just that he was acting so different and... In the end I killed him. Sometimes I still miss him so much and- I'm so sorry Alisha." 

Rose moved the princess's arms and turned to look at her. 

"I'm supposed to be your date here, and I'm upset over a man that died years ago." 

"It's understandable Rose. I'm not upset. Really." Alisha cupped Rose's face in her hands. "If I had known it would bring back such memories, I-" 

"Oh, no. You wouldn't have asked anyone else and there's no way I was going to let you go by yourself." Rose smiled. 

"Even still, if it's painful for you, you can leave." 

"Thanks, but you aren't getting rid of me that easily. I'm staying here to give my beautiful girlfriend the love and support she deserves." 

Alisha laughed and pulled Rose forward into a kiss. It wasn't long, and Alisha was smiling as she looked at Rose. 

"Thank you for coming with me Rose."


End file.
